


One Girl 13 Soulmates

by Nightmare_Walker14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Artsy reader, Cause im inpatient, F/M, Gaster - Freeform, Gaster comes back, Grillbys bar, HorrorTale, Living in the same apartment unit, Love, Magic Reader, Medium Burn, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective bros, Reader gets heats, Reader is a great cook, Skele-cuddles, Skele-heats, Some A/B/O dynamics splattered around, Soulmates, Swapfell, Training with the fit bois, Underfell, jelously, sketches of skellies, smut later on, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Walker14/pseuds/Nightmare_Walker14
Summary: Just an average sophomore in college, (Y/N) is struggling a bit with keeping up with her bills, feeding herself and her pet, and now she's worried about falling in love with handsome skeletons...Could life get any weirder.





	1. Cold Bones and Cold Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome back to everyone who has read the previous version before, I uh took some time to go over the first couple of chapters and make some tweaks and major changes to the chapters and how fast the story progressed. So without further ado, here's the new and revised version of chapter one!
> 
> Also welcome to anyone new, glad to have yah ;3
> 
> (Sorry about the shorter chapter, i'm not really good at long chapter writing but I try my best qwq)

The cold winter wind played with the loose strands of your hair, twirling the long tendrils delicately in it’s grasp as you walked briskly down the sidewalk. You shivered violently, pulling the winter jacket closer, trying to ward off the cold, whilst also trying keeping the small amount of heat you accumulated caged between the thin layers of the jacket and your body. You just wanted to get home, out of the pestering winds of late November, and into your heated apartment so you could take a shower after such a long day at work.

Working at a coffee shop on campus where you took your classes was not an easy feat in the slightest bit. The only reason people left you tips or paid a bit extra and told you to ‘_keep the change_’ was because the huge population of students who came to this specific cafe were from the art department and knew you.

Well they didn’t know you personally, but almost everyone waved to you in the white corridors during your day while you were on your way to one of your many classes. It was a pain in the butt being noticed so much sometimes, but work was work and who doesn’t want food so they could at least eat during the week.

You caught sight of your familiar building in which you lived in, it wasn’t anything fancy, some of the walls were crumbling a bit and some were quite thin, but you weren’t complaining. At least you had somewhere to rest your head and stay dry.

Beginning to walk a little faster to escape the blistering winds and get into a shower, you failed to notice the man who was walking in the opposite direction. By the time you saw his fuzzy pink slippers enter your downturned vision, it was too late. You ran straight into his chest, your body falling backwards, while his was only jostled a tiny bit. 

Looking up, you saw that he was a monster, one of the beings who surfaced from Mt. Ebott. Flushing a deep red you got quickly, apologizing every step of the way for accidentally bumping into him. “Again sir i’m  _ sooo _ sorry, I really didn’t mean to!”

“Hey, it’s okay kid, no harm done. Tell you what, tell me your name and I'll forgive you. My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton,” He held out his hand for you to shake. Reaching out, you thought nothing of it, until you heard the familiar noise of a whoopie cushion going off. 

You laughed loudly at the prank he pulled on you, a bright smile spread across your face when you looked up at him. “Nice one! My name is (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you Sans!”

You looked him up and down, trying to get a good look at the new skeletal being in front of you. His face was stretched out into a perma-grin, and he adorned a well worn blue jacket over a comfy looking white sweater. Along with this outfit he wore black basketball shorts with a white stripe going down the side. Looking down further you spotted the fuzzy pink slippers you saw before falling over onto your arse.

“My apology might sound a little  _ icy _ but I am sorry for bumping into you (Y/N),” he winked playfully at you before letting go of your hand in favor of sticking his skeletal one back into his jacket pocket. Sticking your hand back into your pocket as well, you felt the cold metal of your phone brush against your fingertips. He seemed nice enough, so why not give it a try.

Taking out your phone you opened the contact list and pressed ‘new’. “Uh hey Sans, would you mind giving me your number? I know we’re complete strangers but I'd like to get to know you!” An awkward smile was spread across your lips while asking him this. It was still quiet seconds later, and all you felt were eyes looking down on you. Did you say something wrong? Did you  _ do _ something wrong?

Sweat was beginning to bead on your forehead, and you started to withdraw your phone. But you were stopped when boney phalanges wrapped around the electronic, and took it from your hand. “Heh sure kid, i’ll give you my number.”

In an instant the anxiety eating away at your nerves was gone, replaced by a ecstatic joy in your heart. It only took a few seconds before he was handing the phone back to you, his number inputted into the device and his name saved as ‘Sans’. “Thank you so much Sans, but i’m sure i’ve held you up long enough! Have a safe trip home!”

With that goodbye, you bounded off, a pep to your step and a grin on your face. Somehow, in some weird way, you had made a friend today, and that was an amazing feat for you.

In no time at all, you had made it back to your apartment, a small box like place which housed you and your black cat Aika. You opened the door to the apartment slightly, the small hallway leading into your tiny living room. As soon as you had your shoes off, and flopped down onto your couch, Aika appeared. The blue, almost purple eyed, fluff ball greeted you with a small meow and a gentle brush against your hand that was hanging off the edge of the couch.

“Hi baby~ How were you today?” You knew it was weird to talk to a cat, but it was her or the wall, and you’d rather not have your neighbors thinking you were insane. There was also the issue of your phone being drier than the sahara desert. No people, ment zero conversations, and zero conversations equated out to ‘talk to your cat for company’.

With a heavy sigh, you curled up into a ball, letting the loneliness rooted deep within your SOUL feed on the negative and demeaning thoughts. But who were you kidding, you were a nobody, and that skeleton monster was probably just sparing your feelings. Who would want to be friends with a freak like you. Humans hated you for an unknown reason, and every time you got close to any monsters, they would eventually throw you to the curb. 

All due to your mage ancestry, a tiny detail about yourself that you couldn’t help in the  _ slightest _ bit. It wasn’t your fault the genes hidden deep inside of you had been woken up when monsters came to the surface. Some of the family and the very minimal friends you had obtained over the course of the years turned on you in an instant. People you once knew well, became hostile and cut you off. *”You’re just a monster! A freak of nature!”*

It was always the same thing. You had tried your luck with monsters, but they all were afraid of you. They didn’t yell and try to chase you away with death threats. No, the way they did it hurt much more. They would cut you off completely, removing themselves from your life, and pretending you never existed and that you and them had never met before.

All in all, everyone around you was afraid of mages. But being the patience SOUL you are, you waited it out, endured the pain. Knowing one day you would find a friend, maybe it would be sooner, maybe it would be later. You would just have to be  _ patient _ and see what life threw at you.

With these more gentle thoughts in your head, you curled up into yourself, then grabbed the blanket on the back of the sofa and tossed it on top of your body. Closing your eyes, you let exhaustion take you, hoping for a newer, brighter day tomorrow.


	2. Grocery Runs are Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little grocery run is all, and anxiety about your impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ It's me back at it again lmao! Anyways this is a filler chapter so you can just get a peek at your life and how monsters really are treated by the majority of the population.
> 
> Also sorry if Paps or Sans seem OOC but I promise there's a reason for it, if you'd like to see why I'll right up a Sans POV to let you see ;3
> 
> Just let me know in the comments! Enjoy~

Gentle purring against your ear is what woke you up. Opening your eyes, you were met with a black mass of furr. The only sign of what it was, was the galaxy collar with a bell on it. Rolling over, you gently pet Aika’s soft fur, her purrs becoming louder as you do so. Chuckling lightly, you kissed her head and then got up, careful not to disturb her.

You stretched lightly, before padding over to your small bedroom to get ready for the day. A small twin sized bed sat against the right wall, covered in a mountain of blankets and pillows. Plushies that you had accumulated over the years were also woven into the giant pile.

Sighing softly, you walked over to the only other door in the room. This door led to your modest bathroom, that held a small shower, a dinky toilet and a sink with exposed pipes. It wasn’t the best, but it’s what you had.

Within a few seconds, you had stripped and gotten into the lukewarm water of the shower. The water in the apartment complex was never very warm, just barely enough to get you through a 15 minute shower, and that was if nobody else was showering at the same time as you. If someone decided to hop in while you did, the heat would only last about 8 minutes.

This was also the time that Lukas, your asshole of a neighbor, would be waking up to get ready for his job. Which was flipping burgers for a fast food joint down on the main strip. He would usually take a shower at this time, and it didn’t help that you already didn’t like the guy. He was a monster hater, even going as far as to spread dust all over the hallways one day.

The sad part was that the only monster tenant that had lived in the building - she was a bunny monster that made the best cinnamon buns - had left due to the hate crimes Lukas had done. But alas, the police couldn’t do anything either way, because he was doing it in a non-violent way, rather than like the protesters who had thrown bricks at monster owned stores.

Ah shower thoughts, weren’t they always lovely. Deciding to stop dilly dallying, you grabbed your shampoo and got to it. In a matter of minutes, you were stepping out of the shower, and wrapping a worn towel around yourself.

Padding out of the bathroom, you made your way over to the old white wardrobe. You’ve owned the chipping piece of furniture since your childhood. Although it might have not been a very good childhood, you still treasured the piece of furniture.

You pulled out a drawer, careful to not yank on it, and grabbed some undergarments, a baggy purple t-shirt, and some grey tights. Unravelling the towel from your body, you instead bent over and wrapped it around your hair and flipped back up.

When you made sure the towel was secure on your head, you then grabbed the clothes you had pulled out and got dressed. When everything was in place, you made your way back into the bathroom, yanked the towel out of your hair, pulled out a hairbrush, and your handy dandy blow dryer.

It only took a few minutes of ripping the brush through your hair and using the blow dryer, then you were done. Placing everything back from where you got it, you abandoned the bathroom in favor of going back to the living room. But you didn’t stop there, instead you made your way into the small kitchen in your apartment.

A tiny stove was placed in the middle of the little counter space you had, an old fridge occupying a corner with many things pinned up on it, including one bright orange slip that you’d rather not acknowledge.

It only took a few steps to get to your fridge, once there you pulled the door open and peered in...Wow that was sad. A small carton of milk, one apple, and a couple of bottles of water sat in the vacant fridge.

Closing the door to the depressing sight, you instead made you way over to the three cabinets that you used for storing any food that wasn’t supposed to be refrigerated. Pulling the first one open and peaking in, you saw absolutely nothing.

Sighing you closed the first one and opened the second one. Taking a glance inside, all you could find was three cans, two being pears and the third being green beans. Well at least you had a bit of food! 

You were hopeful when moving onto the third one, but that hope was immediately crushed when all you found in the third cupboard was a cobweb. “Shit,” you whispered angrily to yourself, “I’m going to have to go shopping if I don’t want to starve.” A small whine worked its way through your lips as you walked over to the couch and flopped back down next to Aika.

The shopping trip you inevitably had to go on was going to dig into your funds to pay for the apartment. How was this even going to work! You groaned loudly into the couch cushions, at a standstill on how you were going to go about this.

Picking your head up, you glanced over to Aika, ever the faithful companion. “What do you say Aika? Should I starve so we have somewhere to live? Or should I buy us so much food that we could make a feast before we’re kicked out?” The black cat only peeked one eye open and let out a small squeaky ‘meow’, before curling back up into a small ball.

“Wow thank you so much for your input Aika...And now I'm talking to my cat again, great.” Huffing, you stuffed your face back into the cushions of the couch.

You laid there for a few more minutes, dreading going out into the big crowds of the grocery store. But alas it had to be done, and you had to spend wisely. Maybe you could just get some ramen packets and call it good?

Chuckling softly at your thought process, you got up, making your way over to the front door to put your boots on. Aika hopped up from her spot and followed diligently, mewing at you as you put your coat on and grabbed your purse. You reached down, gently scratching her head as a goodbye.

The cold winter wind greeted you as you stepped outside, it’s icy claws invading your lungs when you took a deep breath in. Looks like you had a long walk to the grocery store.

Snuggling down into your jacket, you began your walk to the store, a soft smile on your face as snowflakes drifted around you. The wind blew some of the flakes into your face every so often, but you welcomed the snow, opening your mouth to eat some.

The snowflakes were one of your favorite parts of winter, other than the ability to snuggle under thousands of blankets. Even if you loved the flakes and some of the other winter activities, your favorite season would forever be autumn.

You hadn't even noticed how far you'd come until you heard the distinct chatter of people around you, causing you to jolt out of your thoughts about the seasons.

Humans and monsters alike bustled around you, some going alone others in pairs or groups. But one thing that stayed the same was the winter clothes that everyone was decorated in.  
It brought a small smile to your face to see the two species mixing so easily, even some monster and human couples mingled around the area. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

Shaking your head you focused on what you came to the main strip for, the grocery store! It wasn't too far now.  
When you arrived at the store you noticed it wasn't that busy, thank the stars for that. Usually you had to wait forever in the check out line, but now that it wasn't so busy you hopefully won't have too.

Entering the store you grabbed a cart, making sure to wipe the handle bar down with a lemon scented wipe. After finishing and throwing the used wipe away, you started making your way to the canned food aisle.

Most of the food on the shelves were a MTT brand due to Mettaton's involvement with the store. Every store in Ebott carried at least a couple of Mettaton branded items.  
You picked up a few cans of fruit and vegetables, along with some cans of chicken noodle soup. The cart was half filled with cans as you made your way over to the bakery section to pick up some bread and maybe some bagels.

A voice spoke out behind you as you stopped in front of the bagels, "Hey kiddo, wasn't expecting to see you here. What's up?" Turning around you saw it was Sans, the monster you had met yesterday when you bumped into him.

"Oh hello there! I didn't expect to run into you again so soon," you flushed softly at the embarrassing memory.  
The skeleton just chuckled at the pink in your cheeks, "Well you didn't technically run into me this time bud." 

You were about to fire an answer back when another skeleton approached from behind. He was way taller than Sans. He sported an orange t-shirt, along with a pair of dark jeans and orange sneakers. "Sans we're supposed to just be grabbing stuff for spaghetti to- Oh hello there!"

The skeleton had cut himself if when he saw you, a bright smile on his face when he addressed you instead of his brother, "Hello! What's your name? Did my brother bother you at all with his puns?"

You giggled at the monster before holding a hand out shakily, "Oh no he didn't bother me at all, in fact we met yesterday when I bumped into him. My name's (y/n) by the way! What's yours?"  
He took your hand in a firm grip and shook it, "My name's Papyrus!" He still had the same happy smile on his face as he told you his name.

"Uh hey guys I'm still here," Sans waved a hand around to grab both of your attention. Papyrus chuckled, "Yes I know brother, now come on, we have to grab the stuff for dinner or else Edge is going to freak out yet again! It was nice meeting you (y/n)!"  
The lanky skeleton took his brother by the hood and threw him over his shoulder. As he was walking away Sans waves to you, winking slightly as he went limp against his brother.

You blinked softly at the encounter that just happened. Welp that wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happened to you, so you'd just roll with it.

Grabbing a package of bagels you started thinking to yourself, 'Papyrus said that Edge would be mad if they weren't back with the stuff for dinner...Are there more skeletons than just those two?'

You shrugged softly at the mental question to yourself, and so what if there was? It didn't really mean anything to you so why fret over it.

Sighing softly you picked up a loaf of bread and tossed it into the cart, "Hm maybe I should pick up some peanut butter and jelly stuff...Maybe some juice and a carton of milk as well?"   
You decided to grab the items you listed off and then head out of there, it wouldn't do you any good to overspend in here. Then you'd end up on the streets with a hungry cat!

You paused in your tracks, you had almost forgotten cat food! Turning your cart around you made your way to the pet food aisle and grabbed a generic bag of kibbles. After tossing it in your cart you made your way back to the check out.

Thankfully you didn't have to wait forever to get all of your items scanned. The only sad part is that it cost you almost all your last check had given you. Hopefully your little savings jar back at the apartment had enough to pay rent. You stuffed your paychecks money and extra little coins into the jar to reassure yourself at times.

With a huff you took all your bags and started walking home in the cold. Anxiety about being put on the streets making you shake softly. Or maybe it was the cold sinking into your bones due to the ratty state of your jacket.

You scrunched up your nose and ignored it though, focusing on making it home.

It was a huge relief when you arrived at your door, your arms were killing you from carrying all those cans plus the bag of cat food. You opened the door and quickly shut it before shuffling into the kitchen.

Aika was already there to greet you, a soft meow leaving her lips. "I missed you too you little ball of darkness, I got you some kibbles." The cat walked up to you and rubbed against your legs, a soft purr leaving her body.

After putting the bags down on the counter, you leaned down and pet her with a smile. Hopefully things would work out the way you hoped. You didn't know what you'd do if you got evicted.

"I'll keep us warm and fed Aika, I promise. I'll just have to take on more hours at the cafe...And maybe apply for the cashier job at that gas station."

Frowning, you stood back up and began to put the cans and everything away. Yea...things have to work out in the end. If they didn't, you were royally screwed.


End file.
